Once upon a time
by Sakura's Place
Summary: "Erase una vez" es la recopilación de tres historias Elixie sin relación entre sí... llenas de romance, suspenso y misterio... en este segundo cap "Awakening"
1. Chapter 1

Este no es un fanfic de Halloween, a pesar que el hecho se menciona, no lo considero como tal, tiene un poco de romance... de hecho mucho romance XD y por eso después de algunos Reviews con buenos consejos le cambie la clasificacion de "T" a "M" porque tiene una escena algo subidita de tono, suavesita pero esta ahí, advertidos, espero que lo disfruten... nos vemos abajo

Sakura

**Once upon a time…**

**#1**

**Plenilunio**

Su vida era perfecta, de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido desde que llego a Bajoterra, la más importante sin duda era ella…

De repente descubrió que sin ella estaba solo, que sin ella estaba incompleto… que sin ella estaba perdido, por eso valoraba cada momento que pasaban juntos, guardando cada palabra y cada gesto como si fueran tesoros, "recordar es vivir"… bueno, eso funcionaba hasta que los recuerdos no eran gratos y dejaban de ser tan "buenos para vivirlos", volviéndose una pesadilla sin fin.

La discusión que había tenido con Trixie esa mañana aun estaba intacta en su pensamiento, cuando creía que todo iba de maravilla tenía que pasar aquello y como ocurre cuando no sabemos de que nos hablan terminamos diciendo alguna estupidez que termina de hundirnos

- ¿_Cuanto llevamos juntos? - _nunca la había visto tan furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo – _¿Cuánto, Eli? – _iba a contestar ignorando que en realidad era una cuestión retórica, afortunadamente ella lo interrumpió – _diez años, diez… pero parece que para ti eso no vale_

_- ¿De qué hablas? _– podía imaginarse un millón de motivos, desde dejar ropa tirada por todo el suelo hasta no bajar la tapa del baño, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguno de importancia que causara una reaccion semejante – _Ni siquiera sé porque estas tan molesta_

_- Que raro ¿verdad? – _estaba a punto de llorar y eso lo lastimo profundamente, el reclamo indicaba que en realidad el nunca estaba pendiente de ella y eso no era verdad – _Cuando descubras el porqué… búscame a ver si aun estoy por aquí y veremos si eres capaz de ser honesto conmigo_

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y aun seguía preguntándose la razón de su reclamo, no quería que estuvieran peleados, más ignorando el motivo, a mala hora tenía que pasar aquello, estaban por cumplir su quinto aniversario y había planeado algo realmente especial para la ocasión

- … que situación horrible - siguió caminando hasta llegar junto a una cueva poco profunda, seguramente mientras preparaba la sorpresa para Trixie lograría recordar lo que había hecho mal y así sabría cómo solucionarlo, no tenía sentido dejar de trabajar en algo que le había tomado tanto tiempo realizar si perdería el tiempo pensando en algo que dudaba hubiera pasado – el día que entienda a una mujer… el mundo colapsará en mil pedazos

Trabajó en ello lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta el medio día, sello la entrada y regreso al refugio distraído, pasó por un campó lleno de flores gigantescas para acortar camino, era un atajo bastante agradable y lo tomaba casi siempre pero por más que lo intento no logro recordar nada y estaba empezando a frustrarse, buena cosa era que hubiera logrado avanzar tanto en su proyecto de otra manera todo seria aun más insoportable, bastante tenía con saber que al hacer aquello iba a quebrar la regla más valiosa que dictaba el código Shane

- ¿Tú qué dices Burpy? ¿Crees que estoy haciendo bien? – su pequeña babosa sonrió ampliamente y afirmo con entusiasmo – pues ya que… de todas maneras no me puedo echar para atrás

Llego al refugio a tiempo para comer, dejó la lanzadora con su maleta sobre el sofá y siguió el olor delicioso que salía de la cocina, todo indicaba que estaban a salvo de otro almuerzo intoxicante realizado por Pronto y en cambio Trixie había cocinado, lo cual era bueno y no tanto, ella preparaba manjares deliciosos, eso no se podía negar, pero cuando lo hacía era porque estaba tan furiosa que concentrarse en el proceso de hacer la comida evitaba que matara a alguien, arriesgándose a que volvieran a discutir ingreso en la estancia y la vio frente a la estufa volteando unos filetes de aspecto apetitoso

- Comida casera… - dijo con deleite, ella siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado, al parecer seguía molesta por lo que fuera que él le hizo pero que no recordaba, a esas alturas de la relación no entendía porque era tan difícil para ella decírselo sin más, no es como si no se tuviera confianza pues ella era brutalmente sincera, así que cansado de la situación decidió hablarle de ello – Admito que si no me dices que pasa, nunca lo sabré – ella dejó de remover cosas pero siguió dándole la espalda, al menos ya había captado su atención – Sigo sin entender porque estas tan molesta conmigo, no recuerdo haber hecho nada que te hiciera enojar tanto, si me lo dijeras podríamos solucionarlo, no sé porque no lo haces

Lentamente ella se dio vuelta, pero su cara de póker no pudo decirle nada sobre su estado de ánimo, quien no la conociera pensaría que todo era normal, pero el sabia que la "inexpresión" era en realidad su peor faceta

- Hace un rato vi que saliste ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto como si nada mientras se secaba las manos

- Tenía que ir… al centro comercial, quería saber si habían llegado los repuestos que encargamos – inventó sobre la marcha mientras se sentaba en el comedor - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – dijo entre dientes, caminó con tiento hasta la puerta mientras se quitaba el delantal con movimientos bruscos y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de cualquier manera - ¡Kord, Pronto! Bajen a comer – y salió dejándolo solo, confundido y enojado

- ¿Tu tampoco nos vas a decir que pasa? – ingresando en la cocina, Kord se acercó y sirvió una buena ración incluyendo también una para Eli, se sentó junto a él y empezó a comer esperando una respuesta

- No, porque no se qué demonios está pasando – dijo enojado, apartó el plato ya sin apetito y resoplo – esta así desde ayer, y esta mañana estaba como una fiera por algo que aun debo saber ¿lo sabes tú? – dijo cansado del asunto

- ¿Luego que te dijo?

- Ayer llegue de… patrullar… y se acercó como siempre pero de repente se detiene furiosa y cuando me preguntó dónde había estado la respuesta la puso aún más molesta, se fue ofuscada, debes recordarlo porque estabas viendo televisión - Kord soltó una risita recordando la escena – no tiene nada de gracioso anoche tuve que dormir en el sofá y no me hablo hasta esta mañana

- Aja – dijo Kord masticando con gusto, la situación parecía divertirlo, pesando que en los cinco años que sus amigos llevaban de casados nunca habían dormido separados, sin saberlo, su expresión logró desconcertar a Eli – continúa

- Hace un rato venia llegando cuando sin más me acuso de… no sé, algo, y luego de ser deshonesto con ella – estaba totalmente confundido y Kord hizo hasta lo imposible por no reírse

- ¿Y esta mañana a donde fuiste? - para disimular tomó el plato que Eli había apartado y empezó a comerlo, Eli no parecía quererlo y tampoco iba a dejárselo a Pronto

- Salí a caminar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y ahora que me volvió a hacer la misma pregunta sobre dónde había estado, otra vez se enojo, y ahora fue porque le dije que había ido al centro comercial – empezó a tamborilear los dedos con desespero y resopló – si alguien sabe que le pasa por favor que me lo diga porque estoy a punto de volverme loco

- ¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría? – Kord se acomodó satisfecho y sonrió

- Cualquier cosa que me ayude a entender – dijo abatido

- La cuestión, Eli, es… que por algún motivo que no se, ni entiendo, desde hace cosa de un mes, cuando ella te pregunta, mientes sobre dónde has estado – Eli abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a contéstale pero Kord le pidió que lo dejara continuar – y lo sé porque cuando llegas apestas a flor de Catleya

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Yo no…

- Si lo haces – interrumpió ya con seriedad – el camino al centro comercial no tiene ninguna de esas plantas remotamente cerca, nuestras zonas de patrulla tampoco y si fuiste a caminar como dices el único lugar que huele así es el que queda camino hasta Campo Silurio… y creo que eso es lo que más molesta a Trixie

- ¿Y que tengo yo que hacer en ese lugar? – más confundido ahora se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro – hace siglos que no pasamos por ahí, desde que… - se puso pálido y miró fijamente a Kord… - no puede ser por eso

Pronto ingreso en la cocina y nada más verle la cara preguntó a Kord - ¿Ya se dio cuenta? - mientras se servía el resto de comida y se sentaba junto a ellos espero una respuesta - ¿Y bien?

- Parece que si… ¿hablaras con Trixie de ello? – Eli aun parecía no creerlo – tienes que aclararlo antes de que se ponga peor

- Es que… bueno – balbuceo nervioso ante la mirada molesta de Kord

- Si me dices que ella tiene razón patearé tu huesudo trasero hasta hacer que lo lamentes…

- No, claro que no… digo ¡no es nada de eso! Pero… - Pronto miraba al uno y al otro concentrado en la comida pero preguntándose porque no se iban a discutir a otro lado para que el pudiera comer en santa paz

- Te aconsejo que sea lo que sea que hagas no merece que lo mantengas en secreto a riesgo de poner en peligro algo como esto, piensa en ello

Alterado, lo primero que hizo fue darse un largo baño y cambiarse de ropa, no podía creer que algo tan ridículo hubiera puesto en aprietos su relación, así que se aseguró de no tener ni rastro de ese olor, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a él que no sabía que era tan penetrante y salió a buscarla.

Era ya media tarde cuando la vio junto al estanque detrás del refugio, se acercó con cuidado y supo el momento exacto en que lo descubrió porque se puso tensa como si tuviera un palo de escoba amarrado en la espalda

- Necesitamos hablar

- Mmm...

- Se que estas molesta y aunque admito que no sabía porque, te juro que nada de lo que estas pensando es cierto – ella bufó y no dijo nada - Lo que sí es cierto… es que te he mentido sobre donde he estado – estaba nervioso porque ella parecía tener toda la intensión de ignorarlo, por eso se sorprendió cuando de repente hablo

- ¿A si?... ¿es absurdo de mi parte si pregunto el motivo?

- No, claro que no… es solo que, veras yo… - y de repente ella perdió la paciencia

- ¿No era más sencillo decirme simplemente que ya no querías seguir con esto? ¿Para qué tantas mentiras? Yo lo hubiera comprendido - dijo con la voz quebrada, Eli sentía que su corazón se quebraría también en cualquier momento

- ¿En serio crees que te estoy engañando? Me conoces más que eso – dijo algo molesto y preocupado porque ella no quería mirarlo

- Precisamente por eso me negaba a aceptarlo, pero todas las mentiras y luego… ese desagradable olor… solo conozco un lugar donde se te puede pegar y… no puedo creer que después de diez años fueras capaz de algo tan bajo – se puso de pie y si no fuera porque él la tomó del brazo lo habría dejado solo

- Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas

- ¡Que mas puedo imaginar si no hablas conmigo! – cuando vio sus hermosos ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas comprendió que su piadoso secreto se había salido de control, antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo la tomo de la mano y la guió por el atajo que había tomado esa mañana - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo más, con gusto te lo digo si eso resuelve este asunto de una vez

- No te atrevas a llevarme con esa… con esa

- Con nadie… - atravesaron un camino que ella nunca había visto pues estaba cubierto de maleza, iba a negarse a pasar por ahí cuando de repente el panorama cambio y se vieron rodeados por un túnel… uno formado totalmente por plantas de Catleya

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Es un atajo que tomo para ir a las Cuevas de Bert

- Ese lugar es un moridero abandonado, nadie tiene nada que hacer allí – dijo aun con sospecha, Eli la miró resignado y sin soltarla siguió caminando

- Así debe ser… nadie debe saber sobre lo que hay en ese lugar – aseveró mientras pasaban por un terreno algo accidentado para salir de allí

- ¿y entonces porque lo sabes tú? – dijo dando un brinco con cuidado de no caer, apoyándose en Eli por reflejo, él la tomo de la cintura y aprovechándose de la situación rápidamente le robo un beso largo y apasionado

- Porque soy un Shane… y ahora lo sabes tú porque hace cinco años que lo eres también – algo desorientada por el beso no se dio cuenta a qué horas había llegado hasta el fondo de una de las cuevas más pequeñas – Es aquí

Ahí no había nada, y así se lo hizo saber a Eli, quería gritar de frustración y golpearlo en el proceso

- ¿Aquí?... yo no veo nada más que un montón de telarañas

- Vamos por este sendero – caminaron hasta que llegaron a una pequeña grieta por la que apenas se podía pasar y cuando pudieron cruzarlo Trixie vio lo que ahí se escondía y comprendió la magnitud de lo que acabada de revelarle

- Esto… ¿es lo que creo que es? – dijo con asombro

- Si, quería que fuera un regalo para nuestro aniversario dentro de unos días pero en vista de los problemas que ha causado no tiene caso seguir ocultándotelo – ella caminó por el lugar observando todo con los ojos bien abiertos

- Me lo hubieras dicho, no había necesidad de que me trajeras aquí, sabes lo que pienso sobre los secretos de los Shane…

- Dejaron de ser solo míos cuando te casaste conmigo – ella parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo – además el hecho de que pensaras por la razón que fuera la remota posibilidad de que te estuviera engañando refuerza mi decisión

- Si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio no habríamos llegado a este punto… no tenias que mentirme y dejar que pensara lo peor – le reprocho cruzándose de brazos

- No se me ocurrió que algo como eso pasara por tu cabeza… y me duele que realmente lo hubieras creído – Ella bajo la cabeza arrepentida y se acercó a el

-Perdóname por favor, pero… recordé como fueron las cosas entre ustedes y luego el aroma… las mentiras… no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa y… – rodeada por sus brazos se desahogo en llanto – lo siento tanto, últimamente no estoy pensado con mucha claridad…

- Hasta que Kord no me lo dijo no supe lo de Campo Silurio… ni siquiera recordaba que Danna vivía allí, y cuando hablas de mi relación con ella no se a que te refieres… nunca hubo tal cosa – ella lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró aliviada - confía en mí cuando te digo que eres la única… siempre fue así

- Quiero olvidar este día… y lamento si esto afectó la confianza que tenias en mí

- Claro que no, por eso estamos aquí… porque voy a demostrarte cuando confío en ti, con mi vida y con todo lo que soy – tomó un pañuelo e improvisando una venda le cubrió los ojos – pero quiero que sigua teniendo algo de sorpresa – ella sonrió nerviosa, la tomó de la mano y guiándola hasta una de las dos sillas la ayudó a sentarse ajustando los cinturones

- Eli, ¿Qué haces?

- Mi regalo de aniversario – él se acomodó en la otra y Burpy salto hasta quedar en medio de los dos sonriendo a su dueño – Cuando quieras amigo… - Trixie se removió nerviosa algo desconcertada

- ¿Cuando quie…? Ahhhhhhhhhh

Hacia cosa de medio año había encontrado uno de los tanto Ascensos de los que hablaba su padre, nunca se había dado a la tarea de buscarlos pues no pensaba dejar Bajoterra jamás, fue casi una casualidad la que lo guio a ese lugar y de inmediato pensó que sería un buen regalo, confiaba ciegamente en su esposa y sabia que le encantaría hacer ese viaje, aunque descender era una cosa estupenda, ascender no era tan divertido pues podía ver que Trixie estaba un poco mareada

Se detuvieron lentamente hasta quedar quietos, el cuarto era el mismo que quedaba en las cañerías cerca a su antigua casa… seguía tan igual que por un momento recordó el día después de su decimo quinto cumpleaños cuando tomo la decisión de dejar las superficie y tomar el lugar de su padre

- ¿Estamos donde creo que estamos?...

- Mmmm… puede ser – ella se pego a él por instinto ya que no veía nada, no sabía lo que encontrarían y eso la asustaba un poco, llegaron a lo que palpando parecía ser una escalera que daba a una especie de compuerta circular – ¿recuerdas el cuento ese del mundo ardiente? – ella asistió mientras el la ayudaba a subirse, cuando pudieron tocar lo que Eli sabia era una tapa de alcantarilla respiro profundamente – espera un momento y podrás mirar

- ¿Me va a doler?- dijo algo aprehensiva

- No cariño, solo espera un momento y confía en mí pero déjate la venda

Fueron unos segundos eternos para ella, pero aun así cumplió su palabra de no quitársela, al salir de aquel hueco lo primero que sintió fue el aire frio recorrer su cuerpo, se tranquilizo un poco al sentir el familiar sonido de bichos nocturnos y mientras Eli la guiaba por un terreno plano y parejo, chillidos de niños corriendo de un lado para otro llegaban de todas direcciones

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque los gritos? – dijo con cautela

- Sucede y… da la casualidad que llegamos en noche de Halloween, así que no te preocupes por nuestras ropas, creerán que estamos disfrazados

- ¿y de qué? – dijo con una sonrisa, no podía pensar en alguien que confundiera su ropa de todo los días con algún disfraz

- Lo que sea… poco importa mientras no sospechen de nosotros – caminaron un rato mas y luego de escaleras, pasillos, mas escaleras y puertas que se abrían con molestos chillidos llegaron a un lugar alto que parecía estar al aire libre

- Eli…

- Solo un momento… - sonrió cuando sintió que él la abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza, con el pasar de los años había crecido unos bueno quince centímetros y era mucho más alto que ella, eso le encantaba – Ahora… cierra los ojos

- Tengo una venda – dijo señalando lo obvio

- Pero voy a quitártela... y aun no quiero que veas, anda… - así lo hizo y aunque la tentación de abrirlos era enorme quiso complacerlo – Bien… mira hacia arriba y abre los ojos

Lentamente una enorme esfera blanca lleno su campo de visión captando toda su atención… estaba suspendida en el aire con algo parecido a algodones que la rodeaba y por momentos la ocultaban

- Oh… Eli… eso, eso es…

- Si, eso es… cuando les conté sobre la superficie hace tantos años ya, me di cuenta que esto era lo que más te fascinaba ¿es tan hermosa como la imaginabas? – ella sonrió mientras acariciaba sus antebrazos

- Es muy hermosa… ¿siempre es tan grande? ¿Y tan… brillante? - Eli sonrió al ver que parecía estar hipnotizada

- Solo cuando es luna llena…

- ¿Eso negro es el universo?... ¿el que no tiene fin? Y esos puntitos… ¿estrellas? – levantó su mano por instinto, como si quisiera tomar todo eso y llevarlo consigo, de repente bajó la mirada y suspiro con nostalgia - Sabes… creo que necesito disculparme contigo – confundido, la giró en sus brazos y con la mirada pregunto el porqué – estos días me he comportado como una tonta, lamento lo que ha pasado y haber sido tan desagradable… cuando me mentías… por la razón que fuera – añadió antes de que el dijera algo al respecto – sentía que de alguna manera me lo merecía por eso me molestaba no ser mejor que tú en ese aspecto, y me ponía tan desagradable

- Estas preocupándome – ella suspiro y tomando valor le miró directamente a los ojos – ¿Debo suponer por lo que dices que también me has estado mintiendo? – ella afirmó rápidamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia - ¿sobre qué?

- Mas que mentir… es que no te dije algo importante – él la miro pensativo y con un gesto le indico que siguiera – veras… bueno… lo que sucede es…

- ¿Tan grave es?

- No, o bueno, no sé, si estuvieras en mi lugar… ¿cómo me dirías que vamos a tener un hijo? – dijo distraída mientras hablaba mas para sí misma que para él

Por un momento el mundo desapareció para Eli, se sintió mareado y su corazón latía tan de prisa que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho ¿habría escuchado mal?¿un hijo… suyo y de Trixie?

- ¿Es otra de tu cuestiones retoricas? – Trixie pareció confundida y le miró preocupada por su palidez

- ¿Retorica? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Eli te sientes bien?

- Vamos a tener un hijo – dijo con un hilo de voz, en su mente noqueada la idea floreció llenándolo de orgullo y dibujado en su rostro la más hermosa de las sonrisas

- ¿Como lo supiste? – Eli negó dichoso y alzándola en brazos comenzó a dar vueltas mientras reía a carcajadas y repetía emocionado ¡un hijo, vamos a tener un hijo!, ella sonrió feliz mientras se aferraba a su cuello para no caer cuando la dejó en el suelo y sorprendiéndola con un beso lleno de amor siguió repitiendo que en ese momento era el hombre más feliz de los dos mundos

Después de un rato bajaron del techo de lo que Eli presentó como su antigua casa, estaba algo abandonada pero se sorprendió lo parecido que era todo a su hogar en Bajoterra

- ¿Que haremos ahora? - parecía una niña

- Iremos a extorsionar a algunos buenos vecinos…

- Oh… - empezó a dar saltitos de alegría – pero no estamos disfrazados

- Lo parecemos así que con eso bastará

Salieron a la calle y de inmediato Trixie lamento no tener con ella su cámara, la superficie era un espectáculo maravilloso pero reconoció que Eli lo había preparado solo para ella y la mejor manera de grabarlo era en su memoria para siempre, vio sorprendida como un grupo de niños corría de casa en casa y alguien salía a darles dulces después de escuchar una especie de chantaje sobre hacerlo o cortarles la nariz, era algo siniestro pero parecía que todos se divertían con ello…

- ¿Esto es legal? – dijo sorprendida a ver a los adultos ceder con tanta facilidad

- Es solo un juego amor, nada de mutilaciones o cosas por el estilo suceden en realidad – la tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando

- Parece un poco macabro – decidieron unirse al grupo de niños más pequeños pues era el único que tenia algunos adultos y se vería más natural, sin poder creerlo, Trixie se daba cuenta que en más de una ocasión les dieron dulces a ellos también y cuando un señor de edad le pregunto por su disfraz Eli contesto con naturalidad que eran de "Riddick" el tipo sonrió y los dejo en paz… ¿que era ello? no tenía ni idea, pero funcionaba con todo el mundo

Fue una noche de revelaciones para Trixie, cuando volvieron a casa tenían un botín bastante respetable de golosinas, y aunque Burpy devoró algunas decidieron llevar el resto de recuerdo a los chicos, triste porque el día siguiente deberían regresar lo mejor era ir a descansar un rato, aunque ella no tenía nada de sueño Eli estaba algo agotado, aun comentando lo que habían pasado fueron a la habitación que tenia de niño pero la cama era demasiado pequeña para los dos así que terminaron utilizando la que parecía ser la que habia sido de sus padres

Eran poco mas de las seis de la mañana, Eli se estiró para aflojar los músculos agarrotados pues la cama estaba algo incomoda debido al desuso, a su lado, Trixie estaba de costado con la sabana cubriendo a duras penas sus caderas, con una sonrisa lobuna recordó lo que había pasado en el trascurso de la noche, ella quiso celebrar su estancia en la superficie y que mejor manera de hacerlo que llegando a su cielo personal una y otra vez, en más de una ocasión tuvo que recordar su delicado estado para no lastimarla, aunque ella aseguraba que lo peor ya había pasado y que todo podía ocurrir con normalidad, se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en el hombro y no se resistió a una caricia por debajo de la sabana, aunque ella se contoneo con un ronroneo no se despertó, pero se movió lo suficiente para quedar de espaldas, así que aprovechando que estaba profundamente dormida, la examinó con atención, la noche anterior había olvidado preguntarle de cuánto tiempo estaba pero seguramente no era mucho porque ella era muy menuda y no se le veía diferente, bueno… sus pechos eran más grandes e increíblemente hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de ello, la miró dormir y de repente, por un momento, su padre llego con fuerza a su mente, ¿así se habría sentido él? Saber que una parte de ti crecerá para tener vida propia y te mirará con amor sabiendo que siempre la protegerás de todo mal, que estarás para cuando te necesite… siempre tuvo claro que su padre no fue el culpable de haber estado fuera de su vida, estaba seguro que si de él hubiera dependido estaría feliz de compartir este momento juntos, ver crecer a su nieto o nieta… no se había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta sentir los delicados dedo de Trixie secar sus lagrimas

- Estoy segura que donde quiera que este, tu padre está feliz por nosotros – el sonrió y con delicadeza puso la mano sobre el vientre de Trixie impaciente por ver su cuerpo cambiar con el crecer de su bebe

- Lo sé… es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en imposibles – ella sonrió con suavidad y apartando del todo la sabana puso su mano sobre la de Eli – ¿cuánto tiempo falta?

- Unos seis meses… tenía mis sospechas desde hace como un mes pero lo confirme hace poco, quise decirtelo pero luego tuvimos ese malentendido y pues... - Eli nego con una sonrisa restandole importancia, no queria sacar a colación el problema de nuevo

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? He oído que este regalo viene acompañado de mucho malestar

- El primer mes fue el más duro, las nauseas eran lo peor – el levantó una ceja y sonrió – bueno, también los cambios de humor, sé que me comporte como una babosa malvada casi todo el tiempo y a veces fui algo agresiva...

- Ahora comprendo porque de repente vivías asaltándome – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, Trixie se puso roja y le tiró una almohada en la cara, reían cuando ella se levantó con cuidado para salir de la cama mientras Eli buscaba la ropa de ambos

- Pero ahora todo está muy bien… estoy radiante, dichosa… y muy satisfecha - añadió con picardía mientras iba hasta el cuarto de baño, en la puerta se giró y con un gesto de invitación preguntó – ¿vienes con nosotros "papi"?

El tiempo paso volando y seis meses después, Bajoterra le dio la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia, sus orgullosos padres compartieron la noticia que rápidamente se divulgo por todas partes gracias a cierto topoide lengua larga, quien junto con el tío Kord derramaron algunas lágrimas emocionados y cuando vio a ese par de tipos raros viéndolo con adoración, Alexander Shane proclamo a los cuatro vientos su primer aliento, demostrando que el futuro Guardián de Bajoterra no solo era la cosa más hermosa y tierna jamás vista, sino que tenia además un par de excelentes pulmones.

**FIN**

Me he pasado jejeje… iba a ser romántico pero casi lo vuelvo _Lime-Lémon, _los sensibles me disculparan por la incomodidad, este es el resultado de una noche de inspirado insonmio, cuando lo terminé iban a ser las 5 de la mañana y como lo hice para distraerme y ver si me dormía, estaba un poco reacia a publicarlo pero hoy he revisado mis PM y alguien que es anónimo me ha felicitado por Vidas Cruzasas ya que es ¡la historia con el mayor numero de reviews de lo fanfictions de Slugterra! la verdad me ha picado la curiosidad y resulta que es verdad! (por lo menos lo era a la creación de este ff jeje si alguien me ha superado hacer caso omiso de esto XD) (*w*) no solo eso, parece que también es la que mas palabras tiene (:p) salte de emoción como una demente y me sentí tan feliz que decidí publicar un especial de tres historias sin relación entre si, teniendo a Plenilunio como la primera entrega… a los que les gusto, muchas gracias, a los que no, ¡prometo mejorar!

Besos, abrazo e infinitas gracias desde

Sakura's Place


	2. Chapter 2

Gracia por esperar... espero lo disfruten :D

**Once upon a time**

**#2**

**Awakening**

Cuando Eli estaba en la superficie adoraba los veranos, cada año hasta que cumplió trece no solo representaban las vacaciones que todos esperan después de la tensión escolar, para él significaba la época en que era más feliz que nadie, eran los días en que Will Shane, su padre, ascendía desde Bajoterra para estar con su familia

Habían pasado casi siete años desde que se convirtió en el nuevo Shane, era un trabajo algo extenuante pero hacia parte de lo que para él representaba lo mejor de sí, no solo era el legado de su familia, era el recuerdo vivo de su padre. Después de tantos años, se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de la lluvia o del sol, a no ver las estaciones seguirse unas tras de otras, a saber a través del reloj cuando era de día y cuando de noche, incluso a veces extrañaba la escuela pero comprendió que cada día en ese mundo diferente también era una constante fuente de enseñanza. Esa noche, hacía un calor espantoso, lo cual, como había aprendido a identificar, quería decir que la que antaño fuera su estación preferida había comenzado, la falta de lluvia en la superficie también los afectaba porque hacía que las cavernas de Bajoterra sufrieran una ola de calor debido a la sequía que allí se sufría y que se filtraba hasta el subsuelo, a pesar de que la mayoría de los habitantes no parecía notarlo, para Eli siempre fue muy incomodo y no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Esa noche de nuevo no podía dormir, en el trascurso de la misma había apartado las sabanas y quitado la parte superior de su ropa de cama, solo recordar que desde siempre su madre le recalcaba el no dormir desnudo evito que se sacara el resto "¿Qué tal si hay una catástrofe y tienes que salir corriendo?" pero el motivo de su desvelo nada tenía que ver con eso. Hace tiempo ya, cuando Burpy llego con aquella mala noticia, recordaba haberse acostado aquella noche con la ilusión de que al día siguiente su padre vendría a pasar unos días con él, después de eso fue cuando todo comenzó.

Las memorias de aquella etapa de su vida en ocasiones llegaban de la manera más extraña, viendo viejas fotografías, en alguna fechas especificas, cuando recorría ciertos lugares de Bajoterra, reparando su mecha o comiendo algo en particular, pero últimamente, como sucedió en aquel fatídico día, llegaban uno tras otro de la manera más desagradable… todos y cada uno en forma de pesadillas recurrentes.

Hacía más de dos horas que se había despertado sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor, se levanto de la cama muy inquieto y con fragmentos de lo que había soñado aun rondando su cabeza, la imagen de su padre cayendo en agujeros negros pidiendo su ayuda y la de él mismo, mirando impotente, sin poder darsela lo perseguiría por el resto del día. Eran poco mas de las cuatro de la mañana, demasiado temprano para estar despierto y aun muy así muy tarde para acostarse de nuevo, extrañado de encontrarse solo en la cama salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el garaje, necesitaba despejar la mente para recuperar la tranquilidad, pensó en dar una vuelta en Lucky desistiendo casi al instante porque el ruido de la Mecha despertaría a los chicos, pero aun estaba muy inquieto y casi sin pensarlo, tomó un par de vendas y se protegió las manos, ya decidido empezó a golpear el saco de boxeo de Kord, al principio fueron algunos golpes de prueba pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezó a canalizar la furia que no sabía que sentía, quería… no sabía qué, pero estaba seguro de algo, estaba harto, cansado… muy exhausto de recordar, de recordar y aun después de tanto tiempo seguir anhelando imposibles

- ¡Eli!

La voz impaciente de Trixie lo saco de su ensimismamiento, cuando volteo a verla estaba junto a la puerta del garaje subida en Boomer y por su cara de disgusto seguramente llevaba un rato llamándole

- Hola

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Y así vestido? O desvestido, en vista que estas cubierto a duras penas – Eli suspiró y cuando caminó hacía ella el contacto con el frió suelo y la brisa sobre su pecho le recordó que estaba descalzo y sin camisa, sonrió apenado y tomándola de la cintura la levantó para bajarla de la Mecha, a pesar de que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola sentía una gran necesidad de tocarla, Trixie le siguió la corriente y apoyándose en sus hombro finalmente quedó de pie frente a él – ¿y?

- Buenos días – dijo con intención, ella rodeo los ojos y sonrió, aun con las manos sobre él, tomó impulso y le dio un tierno beso haciéndolo sonreír también

- Buenos días amor ¿hace mucho que estas aquí?

- Un par de horas… no me di cuenta a qué horas saliste de la cama mucho menos de la casa – dijo mientras le acariciaba el mentón

- Tuve cuidado, además la nueva suspensión que ha instalado Kord es estupenda por eso… espera un momento ¿hace un par de horas? ¿Porqué tan temprano?

- La pregunta correcta es que hacías tu, fuera tan temprano – ella empezó a dar saltitos emocionada

- ¡Oh no sabes!… recibí una llamada de Mario y…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? – esperaba hacer oído mal, porque no estaba de humor para bromas

- Que Mario me llamo y…

- Ya te oí… lo que trato de entender es porque mi novia sale en la madrugada a encontrarse con otro tipo – contrario a lo que esperaba ella comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Es solo Mario – dijo restándole importancia

- ¿Solo Mario? – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ahora si estaba un poco enfadado

- Si, el apuesto, gallardo y muy buen cocinero Mario Bravado – dijo mientras se ponía de pie en el primer escalón de su Mecha y lentamente le rodeaba el cuello con las manos para acercarlo más a ella, por instinto él la abrazó por la cintura y dio un paso para unírsele, Trixie sonrió sin importar que la actividad que Eli estuvo realizando lo había dejado todo empapado de sudor igualmente lo abrazó– el mismo, si, ese que te recuerdo además es amigo nuestro y para variar está casado con Caroline mi mejor amiga, de la cual está muy enamorado y además acaban de tener a su bebé – dijo con una sonrisa mientras con sus dedos le acariciaba el cabello húmedo

- ¿Ya nació? – Trixie asistió con los ojos cerrados bostezando mientras el pasaba lentamente sus manos de arriba abajo por su espalda – ¿tan pronto?

- Si, parece que andaban perdidos de cuenta y pues ya se habían cumplido los nueve meses – dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho cuando él la rodeo con sus brazos - amaneció con contracciones y Mario se preocupó, cuando me llamo estaba muy asustado pero para cuando llegue a su casa resulta que ya había nacido, el tuvo que asistirla… - Hacia unos años Trixie pensó era necesario que al menos uno de ellos supiera algo de medicina y en vista que ninguno confiaba en las proclamadas habilidades de Pronto, Eli tenia mas ya tenía suficiente con ser un Shane y Kord era tan delicado como un terremoto, al final tuvo que ser ella la que se especializó - no puedo imaginarme como hizo pero ella estaba radiante y Sebastian es la cosita más bella y tranquila que he visto – Eli sonrió bufando y ella añadió – tu no cuentas porque no eres tranquilo y hace rato que dejaste de ser una cosita…

- ¿Entonces soy una de la cosas más bellas que has visto? – se burlo y ella medio dormida contesto

- Eres mi cosa bella, solo mia…

Tiernamente la levanto en brazos y la llevó escalera arriba, para cuando llegó a la cama estaba profundamente dormida y no se dio ni cuenta, la dejó descansando mientras fue a tomar una ducha, estaba en la cocina preparándose un café bien cargado cuando Pronto ingreso leyendo una revista y dejando el resto de correspondencia sobre la mesa

- ¿Algo interesante?

- Pfff No, ya lo creo que nos han estafado con esta cosa – dijo pasando las paginas con disgusto sacudiéndola en el aire – no dice nada interesante, solo palabrería técnica sobre Mechas y cosas sin sentido… Pronto no necesita ni le interesa saber nada al respecto – dijo con dignidad

- Pero a mi si – Kord entro detrás del topoide y rapándosela comenzó a leerla - a ti no te gustan las cosas para personas con cerebro

- ¡Yo ya tengo dos, uno más que tu Cavernícola presumido! jummm – estaban dispuestos a seguir discutiendo pero Eli no estaba de humor para aguantarlos

- Ya chicos, es solo una revista – caminó hasta la salida preparado para irse a empezar la patrulla del día, era uno de esos días aburridos donde tenía que hacerla solo, pero las palabras de Pronto lo detuvieron en la puerta

- Llego una carta para ti – saco un sobre amarillento del montón y se lo tendió – además esta toda sucia y maltratada, hay que ver la ineptitud de algunos en las tareas más simples – y apenas pronunció esas palabras el vaso que trataba de llenar con café se rompió en pedazos causando que Kord empezara a burlarse

- Mmmm gracias – dijo distraído mientras guardaba la misiva para leerla después, justo ahora le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño y no quería saber nada de cartas

Esa noche se fue a la cama temprano porque había pasado el día en un estado semi-zombie, afortunadamente no se presento ninguna emergencia y hasta tuvo tiempo de visitar a Mario y a Caroline, resultando que Trixie tenía razón con respecto a Sebástian, el no diría "cosita bella" pero era cierto lo de tranquilo, la verdad es que era muy mono. Salió del cuarto de baño y vio sorprendido que Trixie ya estaba lista para dormir, dando vueltas por la habitación ordenando cosas aquí y allá mientras revisaba algunas notas en su tablet, sonrió al ver que tenía el cabello suelto, que ahora llevaba hasta la cintura y hacia tiempo había dejado las coletas por una simple cola de caballo y un flequillo, tenía un pantalón ancho de chandal y una blusa de tiritas, estaba realmente sexy pero el solo quería meterse en las cobijas y suplicar por una noche tranquila, así que cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar

- Encontré esto en tu ropa – medio adormilado, vio el sobre que Pronto le había dado en la mañana aun sin abrir

- Revísalo tú por favor, yo estoy echado a perder…. y quiero dormir – le pidió mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada

- ¿Seguro? ¿no me voy a encontrar sorpresas desagradables? – más que una pregunta era una advertencia que lo hizo reir

- No, anda… - Ella se inclinó sobre él y con un beso que pretendía ser suave quiso darle las buenas noches pero aunque estaba cansado, Eli no pudo evitar demorarlo hasta que ambos se separaron con una sonrisa satisfecha – buenas noches para ti también…

Eli bostezó casi dormido así que con cuidado, ella tomó una navaja y cortando uno de los lados mientras caminaba a su lado de la cama, saco una hoja bastante maltrecha, sorprendida por lo que decía miró hacia el lecho y con algo de remordimiento tuvo que despertarlo, se inclinó hasta su oído y le susurró para que se levantara

- Mmmm… ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé, tu dímelo – ella le paso la carta y resignado se sentó en la cama – Debes leer esto

- ¿Que dice…? - con la mirada algo perdida, prendió la lámpara al lado de su cama y acercando la hoja a la luz la observó atentamente, Trixie vio casi al instante como su expresión se oscurecía y el sueño quedaba olvidado, se levantó del todo y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto sin despegar los ojos del escrito

_"Debes saber que tengo en mi poder algo que te pertenece, un viejo amigo salvó mi vida y su único pedido fue que si algún día encontraba a su hijo se lo entregara… búscame cerca de las Minas de plata al norte… sabré si eres la persona correcta cuando te vea… Un Shane siempre se distingue del resto" _

- Esto debe ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto – enfadado, tiro el papel sobre la cama mirándolo como si fuera una serpiente venenosa

- Me pregunto de quien será – tomó la carta y la examinó por todos lados buscando pistas – una cosa es segura, la persona que quería darte este mensaje debió hacer hasta lo imposible por que te llegara… - ante la mirada interrogante de Eli añadió – las Minas de plata del norte son uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Bajoterra, entrar ahí es casi imposible, no digamos lo contrario, que algo salga de ahí es una hazaña, en ese caso dudo sinceramente que sea una broma ¿vamos a ir?

- No lo sé… - la verdad estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera encontrar, últimamente pensar en su padre siempre traía recuerdos amargos siendo sin querer la constante fuente de sus pesadillas – aunque algo me dice que de todas maneras voy a ir no sé si quiera saber lo que me espera… - caminó hasta la ventana y apoyó la frente en el cristal con actitud sombría, Trixie sufría por él, sabía que aunque nunca lo veía desmoronarse y poca veces hablaba de ello, su padre era una de las cosas que más le dolía, lentamente llegó a su lado y abrazándolo por la espalda trató de reconfortarlo – ¿vendrás conmigo verdad?

- No tienes que preguntármelo, en las buenas y en las malas ¿lo recuerdas? – Eli sonrió, y dando vuelta la estrecho en sus brazos.

A pesar de que estaba sumamente agotado, esa misma noche se enfiló junto con el resto de la banda hasta aquel lugar, Trixie le había explicado la situación a sus amigos mientras él alistaba las mechas porque al despertarlos de repente, Kord abrió los ojos sobresaltado apuntándole a la cabeza y Pronto casi se carga la casa de un grito indignado, por fortuna ellos entendieron inmediatamente y no pusieron pegas en acompañarlos porque ahora que Eli había tomado la decisión de llegar al fondo de todo aquello empezaba a sentirse algo impaciente.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca hemos ido hasta tan lejos – dijo Kord pensativo – aunque todo ese territorio es dominio del Dr. Blakk, no hay ningún lugar habitado en los alrededores, solo complejos industriales

- Ja! Hagan caso de las palabras de Pronto, no vamos a encontrar nada, de nada, si salimos con el trasero intacto va a ser un milagro – Kord bufó causando que Pronto siguiera con su retahíla

- Como sea… entenderé si no quieren ir conmigo, pero yo debo ir… esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar

- ¿Sabes que pierdes el tiempo cada vez que nos dices eso, verdad? – Eli sonrió apenado y acercándose a Trixie acarició su mejilla – sabes que yo nunca te dejaré solo y nuestros amigos tampoco

- Es cierto, amigo – Kord se encogió de hombros – además no creo que haya algo con lo que no podamos lidiar… somos la Banda de Shane

- Y recuerden que cuentan con Pronto el Magnifico para indicarles el camino de huida más cercano, seguro y rápido, que suerte la de ustedes ¿verdad?

- Si querido Pronto… tienes toda la razón - Eli sabia que para bien o para mal… sus amigos eran más que eso, eran su familia y si ellos estaban dispuestos a pasar por esto para estar con él, lo agradecía con todo su corazón porque mucho se temía que algo en ese viaje iba a quebrarlo.

La llegada a las Minas los alteró a todos, el ambiente sombrío y viciado era tan deprimente que Eli entendió porque no había poblados en los alrededores, pensando en ello trato de no desanimarse pues no parecía probable que fueran a encontrar a nadie esperando reunirse con ellos

- ¿La carta no dice nada mas? Alguna pista… ¿nada? – daba la impresión que andaba en círculos, Kord miraba para todas partes esperando vislumbrar algo que los ayudara de cualquier manera porque el lugar le ponía la piel de gallina, era como si esperara que alguien cayera sobre ellos sin ningún aviso

- Nada… solo dice que él nos encontrará, me preguntó cómo lo hará…

- Eres igual a tu padre así que no es nada difícil – ante la voz desconocida todos sacaron sus lanzadoras y apuntaron a un hombre parado sobre una gran roca, sus ropajes raidos y cabello largo enmarañado no daban ninguna pista sobre quién o qué era

- ¿Quién eres? – Eli no sabía que pensar, si esta era la persona que había mandado la carta ¿qué tendría para él? Daba la impresión de estar totalmente chiflado

- Este lugar no es seguro, debemos salir de la vida principal para no alertar a ninguno de los trabajadores de Blakk , síganme

Con algo de aprehensión, lentamente se vieron inmersos en un laberinto de maleza, les pareció haber estado dando vueltas por horas cuando el hombre se detuvo, corrió una cortina de lianas muy tupidas y si no lo estuviera viendo no creerían que detrás de eso había una puerta

- Por aquí

Se miraron con algo de cautela, todos sus sentidos gritaban que todo era una trampa pero por alguna razón Eli no podía dejar de pensar que por mínima que fuera la posibilidad, no lo era y se aferraba a ello como un salvavidas, solo rogaba que eso no fuera a perjudicar a sus amigos

- Bueno – se detuvieron en lo que a simple vista parecía un sótano abandonado – lamento las condiciones del encuentro pero Blakk esta buscándome y no puedo arriesgarme a que me encuentre y… en fin, estamos mejor aquí - todos bajaron de sus Mechas y miraron alrededor con tiento y las manos disimuladamente sombre sus lanzadoras

- Su carta decía que sabría quien era yo ¿cómo?

Sintió la mirada sorprendida de Trixie sobre él pues sabía que se moría por ir directo al grano, y aunque cierto era que estaba impaciente por saber no confiaba del todo en ese sujeto

- Hace unos años, cuando se propagó la noticia de la desaparición del Shane, yo estaba cautivo en una de las canteras de Blakk, nos obligaba a trabajar buscando depósitos de Agua oscura para sus experimentos macabros – cerró los ojos y suspiró – día tras día… lo único que esperábamos todos era un chance para escaparnos o que nos llegara la muerte rápido

- Señor, no se ofenda pero no estoy entendiéndole ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

- Yo tuve suerte ¿sabes? Porque alguien me ayudo a escapar – dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

- ¿Usted como se llama? – Trixie veía la impaciencia que estaba adueñándose de Eli así que decidió preguntar a ver si sacaban más información y menos memorias de una vida peor

- Samuel McCallister

- Entonces, Señor McCallister… ¿podría… - Eli se sentó en una roca cercana, cansado de que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto, la tensión, la falta de sueño y los malos recuerdos se habían acumulado poniendo a prueba su resistencia

- Por favor solo Sam… justo ahora no me parezco en nada a un señor – dijo con una mueca que asumieron era una sonrisa, se quedo por un momento mirando a Eli y luego suspiro - no me acostumbro a verte… eres tan parecido a él

- ¿Eran amigos? – Por un instante Sam pareció confundido – Usted y mi padre…

- Fuimos compañeros… durante ocho años éramos la única persona que cada uno vio hasta que Blakk dio la orden… tuvo apenas tiempo de hacerme un encargo - Eli estaba a punto de estallar de impaciencia pero hacer que Sam no se fuera por la ramas y le diera una respuesta directa estaba demostrando ser una agonía, Trixie fue a su lado y disimuladamente le puso la mano sobre la rodilla, no se había dado cuenta que había estado moviendo la pierna con un tic constante hasta que ella lo detuvo

- ¿Y eso fue antes de que lo apresaran? – preguntó Trixie algo confundida

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Dice que fueron compañeros, pero cuando Will Shane murió usted estaba preso, entonces asumo que fue antes de ello ¿no?

- ¿Will Shane murió? – Parecía alarmado y comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo mientras murmuraba – No puede ser… aun no…

- Ya fue suficiente – Eli estaba tan enojado que quería golpear a alguien, había caído como un idiota en los tejemanejes de un loco ¿Cuándo iba a entender que por más que lo quisiera su padre no volvería jamás? – mi padre murió hace casi 10 años señor, pero como todos en Bajoterra supongo que ya lo sabe… - se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta Lucky – vámonos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, con seguridad algún sujeto de Blakk nos ha visto llegar y debemos irnos antes que…

- No... no... no – Sam comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas desesperado, no parecía tener ninguna lanzadora escondida pues era tan flaco que lo hubieran notado, así que no se alarmaron – tengo esto, es para ti… - con la mano temblorosa tendió una hoja doblada en muy mal estado – es tuya… tómala por favor… - Eli ni siquiera quería acercarse, entonces Trixie tomó la hoja y la examinó

- ¿Qué es esto? – Sam le hizo señas de que la abriera y con algo de sospecha lo hizo, pero de nada le sirvió porque la hoja completa era un galimatías de símbolos que no entendía, recorrió con la vista todo el contenido pero solo una cosa le llamó la atención, podía entender claramente la palabra Shane en algunas partes, estaba escrita en otro idioma, la recordaba porque estaba en casi todos los archivos del refugio – Eli, debes ver esto… es en serio

Se acercó y tomó el papel con disgusto, mas por complacerla a ella que por que quisiera hacerlo, pero nada más posar sus ojos sobre aquellos garabatos sintió como algo en su pecho le quitaba el aire y las palabras pasaban ante sus ojos clavándose en su corazón como varas de acero al rojo vivo

_"Eli, si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que decidiste seguir mis pasos y convertirte en el nuevo Shane de Bajoterra, lamento tanto no haber podido estar ahí para ti y dejar que empezaras todo esto solo, hay tantas cosas que me perdí…_

_Cada vez que pienso como fueron de mal las cosas me arrepiento de no haber sido más cuidadoso, de no haber estado alerta en cuanto a Blakk, se que te ha causado problemas…"_

- Eli ¿Qué sucede? -de repente se puso pálido y a ella le dio miedo que fuera a desmayarse - ¿Eli?

- Sam… - solo rogaba que no fuera una mala broma, pues su corazón estaba a punto de reventar, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó – ¿Hace cuanto dice usted que escapó?

- Hace unos tres meses – Eli empezó a hiperventilar y el aire se le hizo escaso, tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse, vio como Sam sonreía y asentía con la cabeza – Si…

- No… - su voz sonaba como un pequeño lamento y volvió la vista al trozo de papel que sostenía con sus manos temblorosas, en ese momento su mundo estaba sufriendo un pequeño colapso… quiso terminar de leer pues no quería ilusionarse en vano

"…_Se que te ha causado problemas, pero por como todos hablan de ti, estoy seguro que has hecho un excelente trabajo, han pasado tantos años que perdí la noción del tiempo y ahora, que estoy a punto de sucumbir quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero y que si de mi hubiera dependido, nunca te hubiera abandonado… jamás_

_Se fuerte Hijo mio, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has logrado, recuerda que por mas difíciles que sean las cosas, siempre hay luz al final de túnel"_

- Dios mío… oh Dios… no puede ser – cayó pesadamente de rodillas mientras sentía como las lagrimas le nublaban la visión

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Problemas? - Eli negó sin decir nada y Trixie se arrodillo para quedar a su altura ante la cara preocupada de los chicos - ¿Entonces? ¡Estas asustándome!

- Es que no tiene sentido – dijo desconcertado, sus amigos estaban asombrados por verlo tan perdido

- ¿Pero puedes leerlo? – ella se acercó y miro de nuevo la carta, ella seguía sin saber una palabra

- ¿Recuerdas ese diario que destruí sobre el mundo ardiente? – dijo con voz temblorosa, ella le tomó de las manos y se alarmo por lo frías que estaban

- Si, sobre los secretos de los Shane y esas cosas ¿Por qué? Recuerdo que nos contaste de que iba pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Está escrita en el mismo idioma – a ella se le rompió el corazón al verlo tan abatido

- ¿Una carta de tu Tío Gimo? – aventuro mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

- No, una carta de Papá – ella abrió mucho los ojos – es su letra… y está en código Shane

- Pero entonces – Pronto empezó a atar los cabos que todos los demás estaban pensado – Si esa carta es de Will Shane, y usted mi mugroso amigo dice que hace apenas unos meses logro escaparse, ¿como la obtuvo?

- Porque fue Will Shane quien me ayudo a escapar – dijo emocionado

Todos miraron a Eli y comprendieron la magnitud de esas palabras

- Pero entonces… ¿El padre de Eli aun está vivo? – Kord no quería decir las palabras por si no era verdad, pero todo parecía indicar que así era

- Hasta donde recuerdo si, justo antes de que me ayudara y me diera esa carta, Blakk dio la orden de que se lo llevaran a otro lado y no se a donde… lo siento, lo curioso es que en la cantera nadie sabía quién era

No bien termino de decir esas palabras, Eli se puso de pie y corrió a su Mecha

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Kord miró a su amigo con cautela – ¡Eli! ¡Detente!

- No puedo perder mas tiempo, solo hay un lugar donde alguien tan valioso puede estar – dijo mientras encendía a Lucky

- No puedes simplemente correr como loco sin ningún plan – le reprendió ella mientras corría a su lado y ponía un pie en los frenos de la mecha para evitar su arranque, él la miró con desafío pero Trixie no se amedrento – no te atrevas…

- Déjame ir Trixie… ahora – ella lo miró con seriedad y de un manotazo le quito las llaves mientras la mecha de Eli se apagaba – dámelas… - ella las alejó de su alcance y negó - no estoy jugando, las quiero de vuelta

- Pronto quisiera saber a donde se supone que vas, ¡y sin nosotros! ¡¿Acaso has pedido la razón?! – Eli seguía manteniendo una lucha de voluntades con Trixie mientras Kord aclaraba las dudas

- Si yo fuera Blakk, y tuviera a Will Shane en mi poder no quisiera perderlo de vista jamás… - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo – a menos claro que lo tenga en…

- Ohhhhhhhh ¡La fortaleza principal de Industrias Blakk! – dijo Pronto con una exclamación mientras Kord asentía

- Exacto – ambos miraron a Eli y decidieron intervenir pues Kord sabía que ninguno iba a ceder – Amigo, sabes que te ayudaremos como se pueda pero ir sin ningún plan es más bien algo suicida…

- A menudo – Todos voltearon a ver a Sam, daba la impresión de que se habían olvidado de él – Blakk utilizaba a muchos de nosotros para hacer experimentos – vio la cara horrorizada de los chicos y se corrigió – quiero decir, el buscaba una especie de elixir… algo que lo hiciera indestructible, no solo a sus babosas malvadas, sino a él también, cuando vi por primera vez a tu padre en la cantera lo traían de una prisión diferente… nunca me lo dijo pero por el modo en que actuaba yo sabía que algo raro le había hecho, si no fuera porque yo lo había visto y sabia quien era no lo habría reconocido

- ¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido? – al ver que no parecía querer escapar, Trixie se alejo con disgusto tirando las llaves a las manos de Eli dándole la espalda, él las tomó ceñudo y Kord vio como ella disimuladamente apartaba algunas lagrimas tratando de que ellos no se dieran cuenta

- Bueno, pues no recordó quien era hasta muchos años después… solo sabía que se llamaba Will pero nada más... – luego miró a Eli con pena – y no recordó que tenía un hijo hasta hace poco… yo creo que por eso se lo volvieron a llevar - dijo apesumbrado

Aunque Eli se moría por correr tras de Blakk en pos de su padre sus amigos tenían razón, no podía simplemente ir y lanzarse a los lobos sin pensar en un plan, volvieron al refugio y aunque le dijeron a Sam que era bienvenido el desistió alegando que tenia algunos pendientes antes de poder descansar y dejándolos a mitad de camino se despidió aclarando que lo que más importaba era que había podido cumplir su palabra

- Esto es lo que haremos – Kord y Pronto se pusieron a su lado mirando los planos en la pantalla gigante del ordenador, pero aunque podía sentirla detrás suyo apoyada en la pared, extrañó a Trixie junto a él, sabía que estaba furiosa por algo y que había sido algo duro con ella pero por más que quisiera saberlo no era el momento teniendo a su padre cautivo en alguna parte… su padre vivo, quería gritar, llorar, reir, saltar… ¿de verdad todo eso era posible?

Llegaron hasta el área limítrofe de la fortaleza a casi medio kilometro, la primera parte del plan era hacerse con algunos trajes y armas de los empleados de Blakk, así no tendrían problemas para ingresar, dejaron las Mechas ocultas entre la maleza, incluidas sus lanzadoras y cada unos se ocupo de un guardia, mientras Trixie trataría de hackear el sistema desde los canales subterráneos, lo cuales estaban sorprendentemente libres de vigilancia, Kord y Pronto buscarían alguna estructura oculta. Una vez dentro, fue casi irreal el modo tan fácil en que se dieron las cosas

- ¡Ey, tu! – habían pasado casi tres horas desde que lograron colarse pero ya estaba desesperado de no hallar ninguna pista sobre su padre, fue mientras merodeaba por una fila de interminables pasillos cuando la voz de Morris puso en alerta a Eli, se dio la vuelta con naturalidad y por suerte su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto para disimular su desagrado

- ¿Si, señor? – necesitaba actuar lo más natural posible para que no lo descubrieran, ayudaba el hecho de tener barba de más de dos días

- El doctor Blakk ordena que todos estén presenten en la prueba de hoy, ve con los demás hasta el calabozo – no dijo mas y le dio la espalda desapareciendo tras una puerta

- _Ve por el pasillo hasta que topes con pared, a mano derecha hay una puerta, baja las escaleras y sigue a los demás_

Sobresaltado al escuchar a Trixie por el auricular iba a preguntarle algo más pero el clic que indicaba el fin de la transmisión indicó a todas claras que seguía molesta, suspiro resignado y en menos de un minuto llego con los otro resto de sujetos, el lugar era enorme y parecía que el llamado de reunirse ahí era rutinario, nadie parecía sorprendido, como consecuencia no podía preguntar el motivo de la reunión sin despertar sospechas así que esperó, estaba algo inquieto cuando escucho la voz de Trixie otra vez

_- Kord, hay un cuarto adyacente a los calabozos del ala este, Eli esta por ahí tal vez puedan reunirse para saber qué pasa, parece que hay mucho movimiento_

_-Entendido – _Escucho a su amigo mover algunas cosas y susurrarle – _Eli, Blakk está aquí _

_S_e alejo un poco del grupo y simulo caminar algo aburrido, cuando estuvo seguro de no ser escuchado preguntó – ¿Esta solo?

- _No, hay un grupo de hombres llevando unas cosas que parecen barriles, van para donde tu estas_

_- ¿_Que contienen? ¿Puedes verlo? – pregunto algo impaciente

- _No, pero solo llevan tres, aquí hay mas, será mejor que vengas a ver_

- Trataré… ya están entrando – aprovechando el jaleo por la preparación de lo que sea que Blakk tenía planeado hacer ahí, logro escabullirse por la puerta que él había ingresado, un largo pasillo que terminó en una compuerta a medio abrir fue lo que encontró y cuando pudo cruzarla vio a Kord y a Pronto merodear por una especie de capsulas alineadas contra la pared, aseguró la puerta y se quitó la máscara – ¿que tenemos?

- No sé, parece que se pueden abrir pero no he encontrado la manera de hacerlo sin disparar las alarmas – dijo observando los circuitos con su monóculo

- Trixie ¿puedes ayudarnos con esto? _– _casi esperando que no le contestara, Eli se sorprendió gratamente cuando lo hizo

-_ Busca la novena capsula que está en la pared más alejada, tómenla y salgan de ahí_

_- _¿Y qué se supone que hay dentro? – Pronto fue el primero en llegar y acariciando su barbilla en actitud pensativa caminó alrededor del enorme recipiente, media alrededor de un metro de alto y dos de diámetro pero no se podía ver nada de lo que había en su interior

_- Solo haz lo que te digo, ya casi tengo que salir de aquí, deben moverse rápido, Blakk está terminando con su discurso_

- Bien, seguramente contiene el dichoso elixir – Sin esfuerzo apenas, Kord trató de levantarla pero un pequeño "clic" resonó en la estancia haciendo que las alarmas se dispararan

- _Deben salir de ahí… ¡ahora! – _la voz alarmada de Trixie llego justo en el momento que iban a intentar moverla de nuevo y los pasos en el pasillo se hicieron oír, no les quedo de otra más que tomar la capsula de un tirón y salir por el mismo camino que Kord y Pronto habían tomado pero de inmediato las alarmas empezaron a sonar más fuerte y las puertas empezaron a cerrarse

- Kord, ve primero, nosotros los detendremos para darte tiempo ¡muévete! – sin dudarlo, corrió con la carga hasta que lo perdieron de vista, cuando pensaron que se habían salvado de un enfrentamiento escabroso, los hombres de Blakk los rodearon impidiéndoles la huida

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mi casa?! – de entre la multitud, su némesis apareció fuera de sí, pero todo no hizo nada más que empeorar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un faltante – ¡Tu… ¿ahora vienes a robarme? ¡¿En donde esta?! – Eli se negó a responder nada mientras Pronto se las arreglaba para encontrar una salida

- No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la actitud despreocupada de Eli lo puso más furioso y casi podía ver la vena palpitar en su pálida sien – Además ¿Qué manera es esa de tratarme cuando me he tomado la molestia de venir a verte? - Dijo con cinismo mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como Pronto parecía haber hallado una vía de escape

- ¿Te crees muy listo no? ¡Disparen!

Les llovieron babosas malvadas de todas partes, lograron esquivar algunas y pasar por un túnel que estaba semi oculto en medio de una pared detrás de las capsulas más grandes, no había señal de Kord o de Trixie y mientras corría Eli esperaba que se debiera a que estaban muy lejos y a salvo, el lugar era tan estrecho que por un momento temieron quedar atrapados con los hombres de Blakk siguiéndolos, él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo ladrar ordenes

- ¡Deténganlo! ¡Si no quieren convertirse en comida para babosas!

- Nos van a matar, nos van a matar, nos van a matar… - murmuraba el topoide mientras se escondían tras una enorme columna – ay pobre de mí… y de ti también, claro – dijo mirando a Eli

- Calma, Pronto… nadie va a morir – susurró mientras veía a sus enemigos desplegarse para hacer un barrido del lugar y encontrarlos, pudo creer en sus palabras cuando vio el desagüe al otro lado de donde estaban, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se deshizo del traje robado instando a Pronto a hacer lo mismo – vamos a salir de aquí, pero necesito que me ayudes…

Fue justo cuando todos sus perseguidores se encontraban en el lugar más alejado de su lugar que decidieron actuar, tomándolos por sorpresa utilizaron a Burpy y a la flatulorinca de Pronto para causar un efecto combustible que lleno el lugar de fuego y les permitió correr hasta la cañería, Eli podía escuchar a Blakk maldecir y amenazar al aire con una venganza lenta y dolorosa, el solo quería reír con amargura… esas palabras eran casi como un saludo de su parte

- Eso estuvo cerca – caminaron hasta que pudieron salir de entre un laberinto interminable de tuberías – si hubieras estado sin Pronto te habrías hecho viejo tratando de salir de este lugar – al no escuchar a Eli decir nada volteo a verlo y con pesar vio que estaba sentado en una saliente con expresión abatida – Lamento que no hayamos podido rescatar a tu padre, pero lo intentaremos de nuevo, ya lo sabes…

- No, Pronto… no quiero volver a ponerlos en peligro, volveré, si, pero lo hare solo… y moveré hasta la última piedra de este maldito lugar si es necesario, lo juro – sin decir nada mas, caminó con la miraba baja pero el topoide pudo ver las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro

En todo el camino no pronuncio palabra y a pesar de la ausencia de lagrimas su expresión tampoco se altero al ver que en la bifurcación donde había dejado las mechas estaban sus amigos esperándolos, cada uno tomó su vehículo y en silencio volvieron al refugio, era Kord sin embargo quien cargaba el botín y cuando llegaron a casa lo llevó junto con Trixie hasta el garaje

- Bien, vamos a ver qué rayos es lo que hay aquí…

- Háganlo ustedes si quieren… yo descansare un momento – sin dedicarle más que una resentida mirada al recipiente en medio de la habitación, vieron como Eli desaparecía escaleras arriba y mirándose unos con otros entendieron que necesitaba estar solo

- Trixie ¿no crees que tu…?

- No – dijo tajante mientas evitaba con todas sus fuerzas seguirlo – ahora no necesita a nadie y no quiero que ande por aquí tampoco

- ¿Tan furiosa estas con el que prefieres dejarlo solo? justo ahora…

- Ya basta Kord – y cuando ella levanto la mirada él pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos debido a las lagrimas que se negaba a derramar – ocuparnos de esto es más importante, más que esperar a que Eli decida hablar con nosotros y decirnos como se siente, y si no quieres ayudarme pues está bien…

- Esta bien, pero no me parece que… olvídalo, ya me callo – agregó al ver la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja – déjame tomar el soplete y abriremos esta cosa

- No lo creo… - ella tomó su computadora portátil y la conectó al recipiente – a menos que quieras que volemos todos – Kord la miró extrañado preguntándose porque algo como eso explotaría

- Es solo agua oscura, Trixie, mientras no la toquemos no habrá problema – comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido

- No es agua oscura… es una capsula de Criogenia – aclaró ella mientras Pronto levantaba una ceja

-¿Una qué? – dijo Pronto - Soy brillante ya lo saben pero en mi vida había escuchado esa palabra – comentó cruzándose de brazos

- Un recipiente para preservar organismos vivos por largos periodos de tiempo a temperaturas bajo cero – ambos parecían no entenderla – miren esto… tiene código de seguridad

- ¿Ahora Blakk conserva las babosas en esas cosas? – Pronto no era el único confundido, Kord se encogió de hombros aclarando

- A mi ni me mires que tampoco sé… ¿es así? – ella negó con la cabeza diciendo

- No – contesto Trixie mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad y de repente sonreía

- ¿Entonces? – Kord miraba fijamente a Trixie ya impaciente por saber

- Mira aquí – le dijo señalando una serie de números – parece ser que nuestro querido Blakk no es tan listo

- _¿__W-5-H-4-N-3? ¿Y eso que es?_

- Eso, Kord, es algo invaluable, por favor quiero que lleves esta cosa a mi antigua habitación con el mayor cuidado – dijo cargando la computadora mientras el Troll levantaba el recipiente como si fuera una bomba de tiempo – Tu, Pronto, ve adelante y prepara todo

Desde que hacía tiempo había decidió compartir habitación con Eli, habían adecuado la que había sido suya como una especia de consultorio médico, bien era cierto que ocasionalmente alguno resultaba con heridas de cuidado y considerando lo lejos que quedaba todo del refugio les vino de perlas

- Sigo sin entender que se supone que estás haciendo… - ella lo ignoró y siguió tecleando concentrada

- Solo espera y verás, por favor presiona el botón verde y espera que salga todo el gas...

- ¡¿Gas?! ¿Cómo que gas? – dijo Pronto alarmado con intenciones de correr al menor signo de peligro

- No se preocupen, no es toxico - sin vacilación, Kord presionó el botón y expectantes vieron salir el vapor con un pitido parecido al de una olla a presión

- Hasta ahora vamos bien – murmuró el Troll algo nervioso

- Por favor ponla acostada en el suelo, Pronto, quiero que estés listo con el oxigeno…

Aunque ambos no tenían ninguna idea sobre lo que ella quería hacer, obedecieron a sabiendas que cualquier cosa peligrosa que pasara se los llevaría a los tres debido al reducido espacio

- Contéstame algo – Trixie le miró esperando que hablara – había cientos de estas cosas en ese depósito, ¿que tiene esta de especial? – el objeto de duda comenzó a pitar y la luz que brillaba roja de repente paso a verde y Trixie le miró absolutamente feliz

- Levanta la tapa y lo sabrás

- No va a pasar nada malo ¿no? Como que me caiga un chorro de agua o algo así… - dijo con aprehensión

- No, anda… Pronto, el oxigeno – extendió la mano y él se lo paso porque de ninguna manera iba a acercarse a esa cosa – Kord, a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos… ¡tres!

…

Eli quería gritar hasta quedarse sin voz

Había estado tan cerca… había partido con la esperanza de ver por fin a su padre después de tantos años y saber que había fracasado casi hacia que quisiera matarse, por lo general nunca fallaba y no haber podido cumplir con algo tan importante estaba desquiciándolo. Caminó de un lado para otro mientras se quitaba su uniforme, tomaba una ducha rápida y se ponía algo más cómodo, lentamente se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama mientras se desordenaba el cabello abatido, sus babosas entendiendo que quería algo de privacidad, se acomodaron cada una en su lecho mientras le miraban con tristeza, especialmente Burpy, la pequeña criatura no podía consolarlo en esta ocasión y con impotencia lo vio cuando levantó la mirada y la imagen de su padre al lado suyo en un cuadro de la pared le devolvió la mirada, casi sintió que era un reproche

- Oh, Papá… perdóname por favor… lo lamento tanto… tanto

No supo cuanto tiempo paso contemplando aquella fotografía, sintió más que nunca el peso de haber fracasado y eso sumado al cansancio extremo que llevaba acumulado lo llevó hasta el lavado para salpicarse algo de agua fría en la cara, cuando sintió la aspereza en su rostro se miró al espejo y sonrió con tristeza, rememorando las ocasiones en que teniendo diez años su padre le enseñaba como afeitarse sin causarse daño, en esa época el no podía hacerlo, pues era tan lampiño como un bebe, pero ver como él lo hacía le traía gratos recuerdos, gracias a ello había podido aprender a no quedarse con la cara llena de cortes, casi había pensado que nunca llegaría a realizar tal rutina de aseo pero fue alrededor de sus 18 años que de la noche a la mañana necesito quitárselo casi todos los días pero cuando se veía en momentos como este, con la mitad del rostro cubierta de vello, era como ver a Will Shane devolverle la mirada, por supuesto nunca se la dejaba porque la piel de Trixie era tan delicada que aunque ella nunca se quejaba y decía que le hacían cosquillas sabia que podría lastimarla… Trixie, debía arreglar las cosas con ella porque la necesitaba desesperadamente, solo el amor que se tenían podría sacarlo de la melancolía y darle fuerza para superar el dolor y devolverle la resistencia para intentarlo de nuevo, suspiró mientras tomaba la espuma y la maquinilla pero después de sostenerlos por unos minutos sin hacer nada con ellos más que mirarlos lo dejó por imposible y dejándose ganar por el cansancio volvió a la cama y calló en un sueño agitado

….

Trixie estaba comprobando en los monitores las pulsaciones y la cantidad de oxigeno cuando de repente todas las alarmas se dispararon y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, fue Kord, quien estaba a su lado, el que reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que fuera atacada

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¿Dónde está Blakk? – fue increíble que pudiera ponerse de pie, aunque fuera a medias pero su voz ronca y el sonrojo de su cara evidenciaban que aun era presa de la fiebre

- Kord ¡ponlo en la cama! Rayos… ¡se va a lastimar!– fue bastante fácil, pues el Troll no había hecho mucha fuerza al principio para no lastimarlo, el pobre seguía tratando de soltarse pero el agarre firme de Kord se lo impidió – tiene que calmarse por favor, mire a su alrededor, estamos en el refugio Shane… no trabajamos para Blakk

- ¿Refugio… Shane? – pregunto extrañado, Trixie le señaló el emblema de su bata y asombrado, el pobre hombre se dejó caer en las almohadas mirándola con algo de burla, lo que fue asombroso

- ¿Recuerda cómo se llama? ¿quién es? – le pregunto mientras le acomodaba las almohadas y las mantas, asegurándose también de que no se hubiera lastimado con las intravenosas

- ¿Lo recuerdas tu? Porque yo ciertamente me acordaría de ti– Trixie sonrió y bufó, ¡estaba coqueteándole!

- Claro que se quién eres, pero ahora debes descansar, en un rato volveré, Kord se quedara para lo que sea que necesites ¿vale? – mirándolo con algo de cautela, estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza

- Dices que estamos en el Refugio… ¿donde está…?

- Ya me encargo de eso… tu descansa un poco mas – y para evitar que siguiera preguntándole se dio la vuelta y salió

….

Cuando Eli se despertó calculó que serian pasadas las ocho de la mañana, asombrado de haber dormido hasta el día siguiente y algo desorientado estiró la mano hacia el lado de la cama de Trixie pero no la encontró y sacudiéndose los restos de sueño salió de la habitación, extrañado notó que todo estaba inusualmente silencioso y que ni los gritos de Pronto ni los ruidos en el garaje de Kord trabajando en las mechas se escuchaban en la casa, fue hasta la cocina y después de tomar algo caminó hacia la sala, justo en ese momento vio a Trixie mientras bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba frente al ordenador, no lo había visto y él se fijó en que llevaba la bata de medico ¿estarían lastimados algunos de los muchachos? ¿Por eso tanta quietud?

- Trix… - ella se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta en la silla mandando la mano a la lanzadora que tenía en el cinto – siento haberte asustado – ella no dijo nada y bajo lentamente el arma, negó y siguió trabajando dándole la espalda, pero él había alcanzado a notar el cansancio y las ojeras que cubrían su rostro, también se dio cuenta que no se le había pasado el enojo y suspiró - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los chicos están bien?

- Destapamos la capsula que le quitamos a Blakk – contestó sin mirarle – debes ver lo que encontramos, está arriba en el consultorio

- Después, lo que sea puede esperar a que hable contigo – estaba dispuesto a arreglar lo que sea que estaba mal entre los dos porque no estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo tratara con indiferencia y estaba dándose cuenta que le dolía más de lo que podía soportar

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte Eli, primero ve lo que encontramos y después si quieres puedes venir y hablar conmigo – no fue lo que dijo, sino la manera en que lo dijo lo que lo dejó sin palabras, era una mezcla de reproche con algo de ¿miedo? Esperaba estar equivocado… - anda… - ella siguió trabajando en lo suyo sin dedicarle otra mirada y apesumbrado caminó escaleras arriba, cuando llegó a la segunda planta dio la vuelta para volver a verla pero ella se había puesto de pie y estaba saliendo de la casa, respiró profundo y esperando terminar con aquel asunto cuanto antes abrió la puerta y entro en la consulta

- Kord – dijo nada más ver que estaba sentado en una silla contra la pared – Trixie me dijo que…

- Eli…

Su mente quedo en blanco y no quería darse la vuelta y mirar, porque si esa voz era producto de su imaginación eso lo destruiría

- Kord… - el Troll se dio cuenta que Eli se resistía a mirar hacia la cama y sonriéndole asintió con la cabeza - ¿Kord?

- Ve, el quiere hablar contigo… - vio que estaba tan pálido que se acercó por si de repente se desmayaba – ya todo está bien… anda

Cerró los ojos y giró su cuerpo hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, aguanto lo mas que pudo y cuando no resistió mas abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba, tendido en la cama sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se veía exactamente como lo recordaba y sin poder soportarlo más corrió hasta él y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo

- Oh, Eli…

- Papá… - las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro sin control mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo - Dios no puedo creer que estas aquí… yo creí que había fallado y no había podido encontrarte, no entiendo…

- Yo tampoco, pero estoy infinitamente agradecido… - deshicieron el abrazo mientras Eli pasaba sus manos por la barba de varios días de su padre, sonriendo al recordar que no hacía mucho la suya le recordaba a él – Cuando Sam me dijo que estabas vivo no lo podía creer, te fui a buscar pero creí que…

- Fue Trixie – dijo Kord mirándolo con seriedad - todo esto es gracias a ella

- ¿Trix? ¿Cómo? …

- Veras…

…_Flash Back…_

_Estaban a la expectativa sobre lo que encontrarían dentro_

_Kord no quería tocar aquello pero ella le había asegurado que no era peligroso, apenas levantó la tapa, Trixie se lanzo en medio de la niebla que salió de ahí y quedo oculta por unos segundos, ellos se alejaron un poco y expectantes escucharon como susurraba algunas palabras de aliento_

_- Tranquilo… solo respire _

_- Trixie... que – cuando pudieron ver el contenido ambos soltaron un grito ahogado mientras sentían que alucinaban – Oh, rayos… oh rayos… ¡¿es en serio?!_

_Kord miró a Pronto para que le confirmara que no estaban soñando pero la cara perpleja del topoide era la única respuesta que necesitaba, volvió la vista hasta la capsula y ahí desnudo, en posición fetal, cubierto de escarcha y temblando estaba Will Shane_

_- Muy en serio, ayúdame a colocarlo en la cama – ninguno de los dos movió un dedo - ¡Kord deja de hacer el idiota y ayúdame!_

_- Es… es… - Pronto boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua y tan perplejo como estaba solo podía ver a Kord levantarlo y ponerlo en la cama, inmediatamente Trixie tomó un montón de cobijas térmicas para cubrirlo _

_- Si, Pronto… es el padre de Eli_

_- Debes decirle ¿para empezar porque no le dijiste desde el principio? ¡Viste lo mal que estaba!_

_- No empieces y más bien ayúdame con esto – le paso una bolsa de suero y mientras ella la conectaba él la colgó en la percha – asegurémonos que sobrevive antes de celebrar nada, prefiero que lo vea cuando esté bien, no a punto de morirse… _

… _Flash Back …_

- ¿Como sabia ella…?

- Dice que cuando vio la clave supo que era la correcta – dijo Kord encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿La clave? ¿De qué?

- Esta – le mostro el ordenador que Trixie aun mantenía abierto sobre la mesa y leyó – _W-5-H-4-N-3_ dijo que gracias a que Blakk era un idiota no tan listo pudo deducirlo

- Pues casi creo que Blakk es un romántico – se burlo Will, Kord los miró sin entender

-Kord, las letras y los números se pueden leer como W SHANE… wow… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Espero que ella no tenga razón en cuanto a ti – le dijo señalándolo con el dedo con seriedad, Eli miró a Kord extrañado y luego a su padre, asombrado vio que el también estaba ceñudo

- ¿Pero de que hablas?

- Yo te lo diré – dijo Will ante la mirada sorprendida de Kord, entonces añadió con una sonrisa– escuche su conversación porque creí que eran secuaces de Blakk o algo así… en fin, lo que pasa es que ella está segura que la odiaras por haberte ocultado algo tan importante

- Kord, papá… vamos amigo ¡tu me conoces! – dijo mientras miraba al Troll asombrado- ¿de dónde saca ella semejante cosa?

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras… seguramente es porque desde ayer están peleados lo cual por cierto es todo culpa tuya – le reprocho su amigo – pero dejare que sea ella la que se encargue de ti y sus asuntos, ahora los dejo para que hablen tranquilamente, si necesita algo Señor Shane, solo toque el timbre – y dándole una extraña mirada a Eli fue hasta la salida y se fue

- ¿Estas saliendo con ella? – le pregunto su padre mientras sonreía y el trataba de adivinar porque Kord parecía estar enojado

- Si… desde hace algunos años

- ¿Años? – pregunto asombrado

- Si, desde que tengo 16 – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

– Tanto tiempo… - Will bajó la mirada pero Eli tomó la mano de su padre y sonrió para confortarlo – me he perdido tanto de tu vida…

- Déjalo… lo importante es que estas aquí…

- Es que no es solo ahora… incluso antes yo…

- Papá… déjalo ya, la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro… disfrútalo pues yo ya lo hago

- Entonces, cuéntame… ¿como la conociste? – Eli sonrió y negó mientras recordaba

- La primera vez que la vi rescato mi trasero cuando trate de detener a un idiota… era mi primer día en Bajoterra, aun así en ese momento supe que era especial y quise saber quién era pero no me dio la oportunidad de decirle nada… dio media vuelta y se fue

- Entonces ¿como…?

- Nos encontramos de nuevo en un Torneo al que Pronto me llevó para ganar experiencia y algunas babosas, supe su nombre y cuando ella supo el mío… y ahí viene lo bueno, no se impresionó… porque no me creyó – ambos rieron y negaron asombrados - luego conocimos a Kord, formamos la banda y hemos estados todos juntos desde entonces

- Vaya… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido formar un equipo, fuimos uno con tu Tío Gimo pero bueno, ambos éramos Shane… - después de un rato de un silencio cómodo Will se dio cuenta que Eli no dejaba de mirarlo - ¿Qué?

- ¿Te das cuenta de que ya no soy un niño verdad? – dijo mirando a su padre fijamente

- Estoy impresionado la verdad, estas tan alto como yo y hasta tienes barba…

- Bueno… si – ambos rieron mientras se miraban, ya un poco más serio Eli comentó – yo he cambiado y han pasado casi diez años de la última vez que te vi… pero tú, te vez exactamente igual, no parece que hubieras envejecido ni un solo día…¿crees que los experimentos de Blakk tengan algo que ver?

- Seguramente, aunque creo que de ahora en adelante todo seguirá su curso natural… espero que la falta de dosis diarias tenga ese efecto y no otro

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas, cuando Eli se dio cuenta era bien entrada la noche y su padre se veía cansado, ya que solo había hecho una pausa para comer algo en el almuerzo, le acomodó la cama para que durmiera y antes de irse lo escucho decir

- Con respecto a Trixie… sabes, cuando la vi lo supuse… es una persona absolutamente bella, y una que además es muy guapa, cuéntame cómo empezó todo…

- Creí que ya lo había hecho…

- No, Kord dijo que se había peleado desde ayer y que fue tu culpa… ¿por qué? - aclaró

- No lo sé… todo estaba perfecto, hasta que nos encontramos con Sam no teníamos problema alguno pero entre ese momento hasta que volvimos al refugio paso algo y no tengo ni idea de que fue, desde entonces…

- Algo que dijiste… o hiciste… - insistió – has memoria

- No – dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo con frustración – aunque ahora que lo dices, lo único que fue mal que yo recuerde es que fui un poco duro con ella cuando quise ir con Blakk por ti pero ella no quería dejarme ir, estaba muy molesta y hasta me quito las llaves de Lucky para impedir que fuera a buscarte…

- Ella no parece del tipo que se molesta por esas cosas… mejor ve y habla con ella, me gusta como nuera así que no lo arruines

Se despidió de su padre y bajando las escaleras vio que Trixie no estaba por ninguna parte, Kord y Pronto estaban jugando en la consola y cuando el Troll lo vio acercarse mirando para todas partes comentó

- Esta afuera… junto al estanque - dejó un momento el juego y le miró – no lo arruines, sino te las veras conmigo

- Ni siquiera sé que se supone no debo arruinar

- Solo escúchala… es todo

- Eh… gracias – no fue necesario buscarla más pues desde la puerta de la casa podía verla, estaba apoyada en un gran hongo y tiraba pequeñas piedritas mientras suspiraba

- Hola…

Ella se puso de pie y dándole la espalda se paso la mano por la cara son disimulo, Eli se sintió una alimaña porque ella lloraba y le dolía ser la causa de su pesar

- ¿Hablaste con tu padre? – dijo aclarándose la voz

- Si, pero no es sobre él que quiero que hablemos – dijo acercándose un poco

- Iba a decírtelo, te lo juro pero…

- Dejemos eso para después – quería acercarse y abrazarla, hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, pero ella aun se negaba a mirarlo

- ¿Estas molesto?

- No, claro que no ¿lo estas tu?

- No – pero este era uno de esos raros casos en que las mujeres decían todo lo contrario a lo que pensaban y si no fuera porque la situación era delicada se hubiera reído

- ¿No? ¿Entonces es normal que me trates con indiferencia? No sabía que por lo general te negaras a hablarme, que no quisieras verme y si tan solo supiera el motivo trataría de entenderte…

- Bien – Ella por fin se dio la vuelta y el brillo de las lagrimas en sus ojos verdes solo era magnificado por la furia que reflejaban – Desde que te conozco has cometido una locura tras de otra, has arriesgado tu vida portándote de una manera tan despreocupada por lo que te pudiera pasar que cuando salías ileso y no mostrabas el más mínimo arrepentimiento yo solo esperaba que te hubieras escarmentado ¡pero no! Luego volvías a hacerlo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… ¡y otra y otra y otra! – asombrado vio como recalcaba esa última palabra con una patada en el suelo – entonces sí, estoy muy molesta contigo Eli

- Sabes que nunca hago algo de lo cual no estoy seguro si me voy a lastimar… tampoco estoy tan loco – dijo ceñudo por semejante arrebato de furia tan raro en ella por lo general tan calmada

- ¡Tu! – dijo aun mas enojada – ya los has dicho ¡Tu lo sabes!, yo no sé nada, lo único de lo que soy consciente es que cada vez que haces alguna majaderia voy a quedar con el corazón en la boca esperando que no te lastimes o que te mates mientras te lanzas al peligro sin medir las consecuencias ¿hasta cuando crees que te va a durar la buena suerte? ¿Eh?

- No sé que decirte…

- No espero que lo sepas – dijo con amargura

- ¿Acaso crees que no siento miedo cuando me veo en alguna de esas situaciones? ¿crees que sin más voy y arriesgo mi vida sin ser consciente del peligro? – "Si" ella no lo dijo pero por la manera en que le sostuvo la mirada fue como si lo hubiera gritado a voces, eso lo dejó desolado – si la situación esta tan mal desde hace tiempo como dices ¿porque de repente has recordado que es un problema para ti? – Eli estaba desconcertado, se supone que tenía que arreglar las cosas no empeorarlas

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? – dijo ella con la voz quebrada

- Explícamelo, porque lo único que estoy sacando en claro es que no has sido sincera conmigo… ¿se supone que tenemos este problema desde hace siete años y yo no lo sabía?

- ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más me molesta? Incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir, ya vivía angustiada por ti, en estos años eso no ha cambiado… nada… cada vez que salimos a una misión me encuentro preguntándome si será la última vez que te tenga conmigo – dijo con la voz quebrada sin poder contener las lagrimas mas tiempo

- Oh, Trixie… yo

- No, déjame terminar – el suspiró y espero a que ella siguiera hablando – sin pensar de repente veo que te tiras a un barranco, o saltas de un acantilado, o te quedas en medio de una explosión… ¡y luego sales como si nada hubiera pasado!

- Estoy confundido ¿lo que te molesta es que no me hubiera lastimado? – preguntó con asombro, pero por la cara de Trixie fue como decir la más grande de las blasfemias

- ¡No, grandísimo idiota! – dijo hecha una fiera – ¡Escúchate, por Dios! – resoplo y en dos pasos estuvo frente a él echando chispas por los ojos – me lastima que sin pensar en nada ni nadie arriesgues tu vida, eso es lo que me molesta y ayer simplemente no pude soportarlo…

- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué se supone que hice ayer?

- ¿En serio Eli? Te recuerdo que ibas a ir sin importarte el más mínimo riesgo a meterte a la fortaleza de Blakk a buscar a tu padre…

- Es mi padre ¿debería haberme quedado de brazos cruzados?

- ¿Y luego qué? ¿acaso Blakk lo iba a entregar así nada mas solo porque fuiste por él? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieran matado? ¿entonces? Ahora no habría ningún Shane que salvar…

- Entonces… - ambos estaban enfadados y Eli no quería decir nada que empeorara la situación, pero las palabras de ella lo dejaban perplejo – según tu llevo todo este tiempo portándome como un insensato ¿porque ahora supone un problema para ti? – volvió a preguntarle

- Siempre ha sido un problema… - dijo ella con pesadumbre

- ¿Y porque no dijiste nada? – quiso ser cortes pero ahora era él quien estaba molesto

- Porque esperaba que te dieras cuenta del riesgo tu solo y recapacitaras, porque… - se mordió el labio y su mirada furiosa cambio a una de pesar – porque quería que por tu cuenta te fijaras lo que eso me dolía y tuvieras consideración conmigo, porque si lo hacía entonces tendría que preguntarme si de verdad me amas lo suficiente para pensar en lo que yo siento cuando haces esas cosas… ¿y qué tal si de repente descubrías que no me amas tanto para pensar en mi? porque pensé que de verdad sabias que yo te amo tanto que si algo te pasara me moriría… ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Listo, lo había hecho, le había abierto su corazón pero paso un momento y él no decía nada, algo dentro de Trixie empezó a quebrarse y se pregunto si valía la pena perder lo que tenían porque ella era una tonta egoista, Eli seguía en silencio, sin poder soportarlo más dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo solo pero de repente se vio envuelta en sus brazos mientras no pudo contener mas sus sollozos y se refugió en su pecho

- Todo me imagine menos que dudaras de mis sentimientos – dijo mientras la estrechaba mas contra si – eres el amor de mi vida, eres todo lo que siempre quise y no me imagino la vida sin ti… sé que soy temerario y tienes razón al pensar que no pienso en lo que te duele cuando hago todo lo que dices, simplemente en mi soberbia pensé que tenias una fe tan ciega en mi que asumí sabrías que yo saldría bien, pero prometo pensar más las cosas antes de hacerlas… solo quiero ser lo mejor para ti…

- ¿Tus sentimientos no están influenciados por el hecho de que tu padre este aquí verdad?

- Estamos juntos desde hace mucho para que dudes de mis sentimientos – la reprendió con cariño mientras la besaba con ternura – y me conoces lo suficiente para saber que nunca nadie me va a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero... ahora me devolviste a mi padre desinteresadamente Trixie, eso solo lo hace alguien que me ama con todo su corazón, ¿cómo podría yo no amarte a mi vez? – ella sonrió apenada

- Eli, llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que parece que no es necesario decirnos lo que significamos el uno para el otro pero me he dado cuenta que realmente necesito escucharlo de ti de vez en cuando… que sin importar que sea, vieja, gorda y fea vas a amarme

- Todo lo que soy es gracias a ti… todo lo bueno que tengo te lo debo a ti… va a pasar una eternidad antes de que me canse de ti… sin importar que seas vieja, gorda y fea ¿puedes tu decir lo mismo? – ella tomó su rostro entre las manos y susurro contra sus labios

- Puedo decir que tú te cansaras primero

Diez años después de ese momento Will Shane aun no le decía a su hijo que lo había espiado por la ventana, justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Recuperar el tiempo había sido difícil pero poder hacer parte de la vida de su hijo era más que suficiente para olvidar el dolor que los años perdidos, ahora, viéndolo disfrutar la vida con su propia familia, estaba satisfecho de ver al pequeño Ethan de cinco años correr gritando mientras era perseguido por su hermanita de dos años, sonrió conmovido cuando recordó el día en que le dijeron como se llamaría la pequeña, donde su nieto era igualito a su madre Trixie, Willow era la vida imagen de él y de Eli siendo la consentida de la casa incluido de su hermano que la adoraba

- ¿Todo está bien?

Dio la vuelta y vio a su irreconocible y saludable amigo Samuel mientras bebía de su café, había hecho amistad con todos en el refugio y venia de visita con regularidad

- ¿Y bien?

- Si, más que perfecto

FIN

¿Hola? ¿Algún lector por ahí? O.o jejeje ha pasado tanto tiempo que no me extrañaría si no hay nadie TwT pero para los fieles que siguen conmigo les agradezco mucho…¿alguien se acuerda de mis otros FF? jajaja Tratare de actualizar Vidas Cruzadas tan pronto como pueda pero por el momento les dejo este cap que me salió bien largo jajaja… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus reviews … besotes para todos

PD: Por cierto, para los que me han preguntado que es Plenilunio, es una fase lunar comúnmente conocida como Luna llena … nada mas

Sakura


End file.
